Sexy Surgery
by Maki the Tomato Sushi
Summary: Nico went for surgery because of a broken bone, but her doctor gives her a different kind of bone in the process. (if you know what I mean wink wink)


AN: Rated M for sin and Futas

Nico woke up dazed in a white and unfamiliar room. Her vision was blurry, but because of the regular chorus of the heart monitor's beeps, she knew that she was in the hospital.

Nico made out an unfamiliar figure across the room and squinted her eyes at it. All she could see was a figure of a woman with red hair.

The woman, probably her doctor, noticed Nico's gaze and went to Nico's bed.

Nico blinked her eyes back and fort until she could see the doctor's face clearly, and boy she was smokin' hot.

"It seems that you are awake already, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

But Nico wasn't listening, she was instead marveling at the doctors sexy body. She only met her for like a minute, she didn't even know her name, but she knew that she was different from all of the other women she met.

The doctor noticed Nico's dazed expression and red face and concluded that it was just the effects of the medicine.

The doctor went to the other side and and slowly detached all of Nico's tube thingies, because she was already awake, but she wasn't aware that this gave Nico a full view of her ass.

With the needle removed from her wrist, Nico wasted no time in grabbing the doctor's sexy ass.

"So soft..." Nico muttered.

"Wh-what?!" The doctor yelped.

'Oh god, even her voice is hot...' Nico thought.

She was fondling the startled doctor's ass so much that she got an erection, which was surprisingly big considering the petite girl's size.

The doctor stared at the girl's erection and soon she became aroused herself.

Nico's hands were wandering all over the doctor's body causing gasps, moans, and a small puddle of you-know-what on the floor.

But the doctor, whose name is (if it wasn't obvious enough) Maki, thought that it was unfair that she was the only one experiencing pleasure. So she seductively walked over to Nico's erection, with a shake of her hip in every step.

Nico's eyes were drilling holes on Maki's body. From her ass that she just fondled, to her slight cleavage. Nico really wanted it.

Maki got the message and started to strip, slowly and seductively, and soon she was fully naked making Nico's dick throb helplessly.

Maki pulled up Nico's dress and pulled down her panties, admiring the colossal dick right in front of her.

She softly gripped the shaft with her soft hands and started to go up and down. 'So hard...' she thought.

Nico's moans and heavy breaths made her lose some of her self-control. 'I want it inside of me...' Maki thought while making her hand motions even faster.

And as soon as her pre-cum came out, Maki started her blowjob, her soft and warm mouth engulfing the throbbing cock.

Nico moaned with the contact. Just the thought of the doctor tasting her cum made her go wild.

And soon with enough sucking, Nico finally came.

Maki's face was covered with her sweet cum, this sight made her have an erection again.

"Please... More..." Nico pleaded, and the doctor obliged.

Maki straddled Nico's waist and started to grind her wet pussy onto Nico's hard cock.

Maki's breasts were swaying with every buck, and the sight of her dick in the hot doctor's pussy made her want to go wild. And when Maki let out a low guttural moan, Nico's self-control flew out the window. She no longer cared about her broken rib, she just wanted that pussy.

Nico flipped positions and now she was on top.

Nico's hips were bucking wildly and now the room was filled with moans.

Nico lustfully trailed kisses along the nape of her neck whilst she was ravaging her.

Nico's mouth soon landed on one of Maki's nipples and she started sucking. The doctor's soft breasts tasted so good that Nico never wanted to stop.

Nico's groping and sucking made Maki's moans even louder, which made Nico even more aroused that before.

Nico flipped Maki's body once again, and now she was fucking her from the back.

Nico thrusted even harder than before, and soon enough they both came.

Nico and Maki's tired breaths filled the room. The room that they just fucked in.

...

Epilogue

Nico had to stay longer in the hospital due to her ribs breaking again. Doctors are not sure of what caused it because the surgery had been a success.

Nico had to stay in the plain hospital for much longer than she thought, but that's ok. Maki was still her doctor after all.


End file.
